


How Would I Know? [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Elizabeth/Neal White Collar vid to Melissa Etheridge's "How Would I Know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Would I Know? [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to 3.02.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/N9cTFy7upWQ)  
**Download:** [AVI (25Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhiteCollar_HowWouldIKnow_chinashop.avi) (right click, save as)

["How Would I Know" lyrics by Melissa Etheridge](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/melissaetheridge/howwouldiknow.html)


End file.
